bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Runo Misaki
is one of the protagonists in the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Personality Runo is a tomboy, who is not your typical pre-teen girl. She loves playing Bakugan with the boys. Runo is always arguing with Dan since they are rivals. She has a close bond with her Guardian Bakugan, Haos Tigrerra, who is very obedient to her and powerful in battle. Tigrerra later evolves into Blade Tigrerra. One of the things she hates the most is when people believe they're better at brawling then her, just because she is a girl. She loses a lot of her Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, to a point were she almost quit the game, but she then decided not to. She has met Keith/Spectra, Gus, Mylene, Lync, and Shadow Prove of the Vexos. Description Runo's outfit in ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers is a yellow shirt and a white skirt with a pink belt. Her hair is tied in two ponytails. In Bakugan: New Vestroia, Runo's outfit is a yellow shirt and white dress with pink designs. In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Runo wears a white shirt, a blue waistcoat, a red tie and khaki shorts. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers She helps her parents run their family business, and when Alice comes to visit, she helps Runo's family with their restaurant, which leads to Runo becoming jealous as boys came just to see her. But after she comes home from the Doom Dimension a group of boys are happy to see her. She has a crush on Dan, but won't admit it. Even so, when Dan is acting inappropriately, Runo does not hesitate to take out her anger on him. She reached 6th in the rankings. When she arrives at the Doom Dimension and is being tested by Lars Lion she uses a younger, Illusionary Dan to brawl with Runo. It took Runo a while to realize that it was Dan since this was the first kid Runo met when she moved here but she never found out his name. It is shown she is not good at batting in baseball, but is a very good thrower, making younger Dan's hand hurt when she threw it at him. She learned through this that she needed to listen to her friends more and not to be so stubborn, which made Tigrerra evolve into Blade Tigrerra and defeat Lars Lion and Younger Dan. At the moment, Runo, ranked sixth, battled Dan to help Drago further evolve. Shun was originally going to battle him before but Tigrerra wanted to brawl Drago first, to which everyone was okay with. When the Brawlers were in Vestroia, Runo, Dan, and Julie were challenged to a race to the gate to the next world by stayed behind in the race to slow down the hybrids so Dan could win the race since Drago was the strongest Bakugan they had. She and Tigrerra were then able to defeat Rabeeder by using Velocity Fang. Runo and Tigrerra join the battle against Naga and help Drago defeat him. In the finale of the first season, she goes on a date with Dan. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia episode 1, she sees Drago, but is left behind along with Julie when Drago tricks them into turning around while he and Dan went to New Vestroia. Runo gets angrier and angrier by the day as Dan never returns. So in episode 10, "Surprise Visitor," she blows it and heads over to Moscow with Julie to meet up with Alice and go through the gate to New Vestroia. Although she did so, the process was incomplete, sending Runo to New Vestroia, but leaving her without a physical body. When Dan, Runo, Baron and Mira go through the portal to Earth, Spectra, Gus and Lync follow them. Spectra proceeds to kidnap Runo, only to give her back to Dan, having kidnapped her to make Dan follow him. After Dan and the other's learn the Dimensional Transporter needed to be fixed, Runo and Julie accompanied Dan, Mira, and Baron to back to their home. During the time Dan was back he and Runo showed how much they matured from the last series as they didn't fight that much but when they did they would end up laughing in the end. She gets ready to go back to New Vestroia with Dan in episode 19, but then has to stay on Earth as she needed a Gauntlet in order to go through Dr. Michael's dimensional transporter. She gets really upset by this but Dan promises he'll be back. At the the end of of season 1 she got Blade Tigrerra back. When the Resistance became stranded on Earth, Baron once teased her about her baby pictures all over her parent's restaurant. However, she gets even by dragging Baron by the ear and stuffing him in the trash. In the second season when Mira returns, she gave Runo, Julie, and Alice Gauntlets. In episode 34 after Dan insults her brawling skills Runo goes off on her own looking for the Vexos. Mira follows her to get her to come back but they are soon discovered and battle against Mylene and Lync. Runo was able to defeat Lync, but her and Mira were soon defeated by Mylene, having Magma Wilda lose the Subterra energy. After the Resistance were thinking of how to get to Mother Palace to defeat the Vexos Runo comes to Dan to let him know that dinner is ready right when Spectra transported Dan and Drago to his ship. After Dan defeated Spectra he transported the Resistance members who have or had an attribute energy to come with him. This left Runo angry as she wanted to help out, but prayed that Dan would be careful. In episode 51, Tigrerra told the Resistance that she decided to quit brawling, for it is putting Runo and Julie in danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary. Even though Runo wanted to go. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 7, Runo is seen in a flashback. In episode 22, she was shown in a picture along with Dan and Julie. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Runo made her first appearance in Mechtanium Surge when she was shown in an image along with Julie and Dan when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. She appears in Enemy Allies, taking Mira's job after Mira overworked herself and collapsed, as she has been learning Vestal technology during the time gap. Kato picks her up, and she wakes Dan up during the battle. Bakugan Runo is a Haos Battle Brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Tigrerra, a white tiger-like Bakugan. When Tigrerra evolved, she became Blade Tigrerra. Runo often attacks her enemies head-on, which is sometimes a problem. She rarely works with strategy, but when she does her enemies are in serious trouble. Her second minor guardian is her Haos Saurus as not only could it talk it was used in most of her Series 1 battles. Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Haos Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) **Haos Blade Tigrerra (Evolved Guardian) *Haos Griffon *Haos Siege *Haos Saurus (Minor Guardian Bakugan) *Haos Tuskor *Haos Hynoid *Haos Juggernoid *Haos Robotallion *Haos Mantris *Haos Serpenoid *Haos Ravenoid *Haos Terrorclaw *Haos Manion *Haos Monarus *Haos Falconeer Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * Haos Blade Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Pyrus Defendtrix (Given to Drago every battle) *Haos Doomtronic (Given to Reptak every battle) *Aquos Blasterate (Given to Radizen every battle) Note: She did not brawl and instead she gave Battle Suits to the Brawlers anytime they need help in order to defeat an enemy. Trivia *Runo's hairstyle makes her resemble the Japanese Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. *Runo also looks a bit like Zoe Drake's arcade outfit from Dinosaur King in her first season outfit. They both have pigtails, tank tops, a yellow bare-shoulder jacket, and high socks. They are also the leading female protagonist in their respective show's first series. *Runo is similar to Fabia in several ways. **Both are Haos brawlers. **Both are the main female brawlers in their debut series. **Both of their Bakugan were owned by another Haos brawler. **Both have a crush on Dan (while Runo and Dan are in love with each other and Fabia only had a little crush on Dan). **Both have the same hair colour in different shades. **Both have the same eye color. *Runo has appeared in all seasons, either in person or in a picture. *Runo's name, "美咲 琉乃," means "Beautiful blossom like a gem". "美咲" means "beautiful gem", while "琉乃" is "Such as a gem". Battles Runo is a great brawler. She was ranked 6th at the end of the first series. She has only lost 5 brawls, her first brawl with Masquerade (the best brawler at the time), her second lost was against Shun Kazami (the 2nd best brawler at the time), her 3rd loss was against Masquerade again, in which she purposely lost and went to the Doom Dimension so she could help Dan Kuso, her fourth lost was against Dan Kuso (third best brawler at the time) and her last loss was in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, where she brawled against Mylene Pharaoh and Lync Volan alongside Mira Clay. de:Runo es:Runo Misaki Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Top Ten Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Haos Users Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge